


在A被O标记的时候他会想什么（上）

by 445ml



Category: Black Clover
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/445ml/pseuds/445ml
Summary: -R18-知乎体提问-两发vans
Relationships: 尤诺/阿斯塔
Kudos: 23





	在A被O标记的时候他会想什么（上）

【匿名用户】在abo世界a被o标记是一种什么感受？  
【匿名用户】他可能怀疑自己十八年的世界观一夜崩塌。反抗不过之后接受了这个事实，躺在床上逆来顺受的被搞得一滴不剩。每天扶着腰过日子的感觉。

——黑色暴牛的快乐聊天室————

【耿直的小火球】阿斯塔感觉怎么样哈哈哈成为大人的感觉不错吧！@我要成为魔法帝  
【厕所的主人】臭小子怎么还没起来？@我要成为魔法帝@我不要当任意门，芬兰尔快点给我过来！  
【露玖好可爱】也许是太累了？  
【飞速的闪电】阿斯塔也太没用了～  
【大胃王】也许是去吃早饭了，大家吃饭了吗！我可以叫绵阳料理师给你们做！最近的新菜品超好吃！  
【本小姐才不是傲娇】……  
【我要当任意门】！团长我来了！刚吃完早饭！  
【厕所的主人】给你一分钟

——尤诺家——————————  
“尤诺、我真的受不了了、唔！”阿斯塔被尤诺按在床上，从后面狠狠的咬住腺体。  
“闭嘴。”右手从脸颊边上摸了过来，捂住他的嘴巴，过于刺激的快感让阿斯塔难以把口腔里的分泌物全部咽下，当口水从舌苔上滑到尤诺的手上的时候，阿斯塔第一个反应是去舔尤诺的手心。  
“该死！”  
黑发青年闷哼了一声，索性直接骑在阿斯塔背上。用全部的体重压住背对他的人，牙齿刁住后颈脆弱的皮肤，舌头一点点舔舐腺体的凸起，舌尖在上面来回打转转。腺体的位置，扩散出来酥麻的触电感顺着血液到阿斯塔蜷缩的脚尖，激起一身了鸡皮疙瘩。  
两人的信息素在空气中不分上下的纠缠着，目前尤诺的气味占上风。他闻着阿斯塔越来越浓烈和水果糖一样的信息素味道，嗓子里更加干渴。  
还不打算放弃反抗吗，阿斯塔？  
想到这里，尤诺的左手也没闲着。从阿斯塔的屁股上往里面大腿根部滑动，在前端借了少许上一波高潮的产物在手上，一点点试探着的打开后面的位置。  
他觉得自己现在就是案板上的一块鱼肉，任人宰割。  
“尤、诺，唔、额我真的错了”  
“错了？你哪里错了？”尤诺塞了根手指进去，感受到里面的温热眼神一暗，“你不是从诺艾尔那里搞到了酒要灌醉我，标记我的吗？嗯？”尤诺松开捂着阿斯塔嘴的右手，舔了舔上边的唾液，把枕头边上的酒打开放到阿斯塔面前。  
“这是假的吗？”青年指了指酒，“是那个王族在骗人吗？”  
“我、没有，唔唔唔我真的没有、啊，好冰！尤诺！”阿斯塔拼命摇头，异物插入的感觉把他搞晕了头。  
“还能这么清楚地喊我的名字，阿斯塔你这个A很行嘛。”  
“既然是诺艾尔给你的，你就自己喝吧，我可消遣不起。”尤诺恶趣味的把诺艾尔给的，据说能让感官变得敏感的魔力酒往阿斯塔的肠道里灌，“别、尤诺，肚子里好涨……我好热尤诺呜呜。”  
尤诺听见阿斯塔哭了立马停了下来，发热的脑袋也稍微冷静了一点，在心里抽了自己一巴掌。  
把阿斯塔搞哭你可真行，尤诺。  
“阿斯塔。”尤诺把阿斯塔翻了过来，轻轻叹了口气，把他拉进自己怀里。  
随着尤诺拉扯的动作，酒液从后庭流到了床单上，在阿斯塔身下形成了一个小水摊。  
啧。尤诺眼神暗了暗，压制住自己心里想要立马把阿斯塔就地正法的冲动，告诉自己要冷静。  
“别哭了，阿斯塔。”  
阿斯塔大概真的是被欺负的狠了，才会哭吧。  
生下来就是A以保护尤诺和大家成为魔法帝的目标前进，被自家团长寄予厚望的新人，现在被自己是O的发小叼着腺体，往肠道里灌朋友送给自己的酒。  
换成别的A早就崩溃了。  
“别哭了。”尤诺在阿斯塔额头轻柔地吻了一下，“我温柔点。”


End file.
